First Cake
by Sakura Zala
Summary: ¡Dedicado a Bet-chan por su muy feliz cumpleaños! Jellal al darse cuenta de la desaparición del grupo de Tenrou, recuerda la primera vez en que Erza probó un pastel de fresa.
Cursaba el año X784 en el país de Fiore, los vientos de tempestad habían cedido ante la primavera, que arrastraba consigo el olor de las flores de cerezo que se desprendían a su paso. El Hanami estaba por ser celebrado. Sin embargo, la luz del pueblo había desaparecido, las sonrisas despilfarradas, los bullicios innecesarios, pero sobre todo… la alegría que su presencia daba…

El grupo de Fairy Tail… que se había sometido al examen para llegar a ser mago de clase S, que se llevaría a cabo en la Isla Tenrou… había desaparecido.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

 **THE FIRT CAKE**

Noticia que llegó a sus temblorosas manos por medio de aquellas hojas de largo papel reciclable en la que se imprimía el periódico de la ciudad. Las noticias corrían a gran velocidad y no fue necesaria una larga espera para que pudiera finalmente conocer los acontecimientos.

Los días anteriores se habían tornado extenuantes al pasar la mayor parte de ellos huyendo, luego de ser liberado de la cárcel donde estaba recluido por el consejo mágico, por Meldy y Ultear. Dos personas que conocían muy bien su historia y sobre todo comprendían el sentimiento de culpa con el que cargaba. La misión de resarcir sus pecados los llevaría más lejos que una prisión. Por lo que sin lugar a dudas estaba dispuesto a acompañarlas para de esa manera… poder perdonarse a sí mismo, dando nacimiento a Crime Sorciere, un gremio clandestino que se dedicaría a combatir a los gremios oscuros para liberar de mal el mundo, o por lo menos… su amada Magnolia.

-¿Qué sucede Jellal? –Se acerca preocupada la pelirosa, al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro del joven.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre con ustedes dos, que se han detenido de la nada? –se acerca también Ultear.

El camino seguía amplio y vasto ante ellos, pero conseguir información también era de vital importancia.

-No están… no pueden encontrarlos en ninguna parte… -retrocedió un par de pasos, tratando de sosegarse, cerró los párpados y les dio la espalda a ambas chicas, quienes se vieron entre sí, para luego, tomar el periódico que él les ofreció aún sin mirarlas.

 **EL EQUIPO DE TENROU HA DESAPARECIDO**

-Gray… -repitió suave el nombre, al verlo entre la lista de los desaparecidos.

-Pero eso no puede ser… -lo toma luego Meldy. –Juvia…

-Ustedes… ¡Ustedes estuvieron ahí! ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?! –perdió finalmente el control el joven del tatuaje en el rostro.

-¡Cálmate Jellal! –interpuso su mano en señal ofensiva la hija de Ul –Sabes que el Maestro Hades… tenía intensiones de matarlos… ¡De desaparecer por completo Fairy Tail! Pero ellos… resultaron mucho más fuertes de lo que esperábamos…

-Al final… ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de hacer nada… y fuimos derrotados… -explica la maga de conexión. –De no haber sido por ellos, nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de nuestros pecados… Sin embargo… cuando escapamos… jamás pensamos que algo como esto pudiera ocurrir…

-Lo único que nos queda ahora… es honrar sus memorias… con los actos de Crime Sorciere… -habla más tranquila la maga de tiempo.

-…Erza… -aprieta los puños el desterrado mago santo.

-¿Es por eso que habíamos venido por este rumbo?... ¿Querías verla? –pregunta en confianza Meldy. Pero él, sin duda, no estaba dispuesto a contestar una pregunta que involucrara sus sentimientos, si había aceptado la misión de ser miembro de un gremio vagabundo, sería solamente para acallar su propia maldad pasada. Él… no tenía derecho alguno a sentir… pensar… o añorar nada.

Sin embargo… en sus adentros, aquellas palabras mencionadas por su reciente aliada, le trajeron memorias.

 _-¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Si nos descubren estaremos muertos! –Una pequeña peliroja de cabellos cortos y un parche adornando su tez ennegrecida por el trabajo arduo, le seguía en medio de los escombros de la caldera._

 _-Ya verás… sólo quiero que veas algo._

 _-¿Por eso vamos por este rumbo? Pero si seguimos este camino, llegaremos a donde se encuentran los vigilantes. No es que yo les tenga miedo pero…_

 _-Tranquila –la toma de la mano y la guía tras él, por lo que ella sonríe._

 _Hasta que finalmente llegaron a posarse tras unas grandes rocas, que los separaban del terreno de los cuidadores._

 _-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde sobre tu nombre? –volteo a verla y pregunta casi en susurro._

 _-Scarlet… -le sonríe y responde de la misma manera. –Erza Scarlet… como mi cabello._

 _-Entonces Erza Scarlet… hoy es el día de tu nacimiento. –la mira cómplice._

 _-¿Eh?... –lo mira sin comprender. Para acto seguido asustarse al máximo, al sentirse desequilibrada y sin saber qué hacer al ver que la tomó del brazo y la aventó justo en medio de las luces donde estaba la entrada de la caldera en la que trabajaban. Al instante todos los vigilantes salieron corriendo a su encuentro, rodeándola en un círculo con lo que Jellal salió corriendo también, en la dirección opuesta._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí niña? –preguntaban entre todos, asustándola aún más._

 _-Lo lamento… yo… me resbalé… pero en seguida regreso… -se dio la vuelta, quedando a gatas, buscando en todas direcciones un hueco para salir del círculo en que la habían dejado, cuando el sonido de unos gritos, alteraron a todos los presentes._

 _Los silbidos para llamar la atención de los adultos no se hicieron esperar, Simon, Wally y Miriana empezaron a saltar y a gritar a lo lejos, por lo que los adultos salieron tras de ellos, dejando atrás a Erza, quien fue tomada en un instante por el brazo y al notar quien era abrió grandes los ojos._

 _-¡Jellal!_

 _-¡Perdón! ¡Pero necesitábamos una distracción! –Le señala con una mirada de reojo hacia el contenido de su otra mano, una pequeña caja, mientras corrían._

 _-¡¿Qué te robaste?!_

 _Una vez entraron de vuelta a la construcción de la Torre del Paraíso, notaron que ya nadie los perseguía. Y los cinco niños cayeron al suelo exhaustos, dentro de una pequeña cueva._

 _-Ahora sí… -se limpia el sudor de la cara, con el brazo el pequeño peliazul. Y Le pasa la cajita a Erza, con los otros tres viendo intrigados._

 _-Todo ese alboroto por esta cosa… ¿Qué contiene? –la abre entonces y con ella sus ojos se expandieron en brillo._

 _El turrón había salpicado en todas partes al ser apretado en la mano del niño mientras corría y la pequeña y dulce fresa estaba chueca, pero era… ¿eso era?..._

 _-¿Qué es esto?... –lo miró con las lágrimas ya circulándole la mirada._

 _-¿Cómo qué, qué es?... ¿No es lo que querías?... cuando la vimos desde lejos me preguntaste lo mismo… -la miró el pequeño Jellal sin comprender y hasta asustándose al ver como las lágrimas corrían hacia bajo de las mejillas de la chica de cabellos de fuego. –A ver… -hundió la punta de su dedo en el turrón y la misma la llevó a rozar los labios de la Scarlet, quien los separó levemente y adentrándolo en su boca, finalmente pudo saborearlo._

 _-Está rico… ¡Muy rico! –hizo todo lo posible por sonreírle en medio de la alegría mezclada con la soledad que la invadió. Después de todo… era la primera vez que probaba… eso… la primera vez que le importaba a alguien celebrar su existencia… la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente rodeada de amor._

-¿Jellal? –la voz de Ultear, quien había caminado unos pasos más adelante, junto a Meldy, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ahora voy… -dejó en el suelo el periódico y cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha, emprendió camino tras de ellas.

FIN

OMG Una infinidad de años sin pasarme por este mi Fandom que adoro, en esta ocasión con un Jerza que aunque no es mi fuerte, espero te haya gustado Hermanita Bella, dedicado completa y exclusivamente para ti BET-CHAN por tu MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSS Sabes que lo mío no son los oneshots, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo juajuajuajua. La verdad la idea que tenía y con la que me senté a escribir era COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE era pura comedia, pero creo que la parte dramática de esta pareja me ganó y mi corazón me dictó mejor escribir esto. Espero haya sido más bonito que depresivo? Jajajajajajaja.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN

JA NEE!


End file.
